lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Original "Legends of the Hidden Temple" Consolation Prize Plugs
In reruns of many Legends of the Hidden Temple episodes, the consolation prize plugs were unreasonably altered. However, one fourth of the episodes had their consolation prize plugs unaltered in reruns. Spanish dubs of the episodes also retained their original prize plugs, while no voice was heard in any of each episode's six prize plugs (three consolation prizes and three temple run prizes). Episodes That Had Their Consolation Prize Plugs Altered Season 1 (1993-1994) #Blackbeard's Treasure Map #The Golden Cup of Belshazzar #Galileo's Cannonball #Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand #John Henry's Lost Hammer #The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan #Elizabeth the First's Golden Ship #John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine #The Star of Sultan Saladin #The Trojan Horseshoe #The Pendant of Kamehameha #The Lost Logbooks of Magellan #The Moccasins of Geronimo #Henry the Eighth's Great Seal #The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart #Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth #The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte #The Oracle Bowl of Delphi #The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci #The Golden Chains of Zenobia #The Belly Button of Buddha #The Stolen Arm of Shiva #The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson #The Helmet of Joan of Arc #The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary #The Mask of Shaka Zulu #The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal #The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl #The Codebook of Mata Hari #Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat #The Treasure of Anne Bonny Season 2 (1994) #The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale #The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba #The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny #The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith #The Diary of Doctor Livingstone #The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King #The Stone Head of the Evil King #The Lucky Medallion of Atocha #The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin #The Lucky Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor #The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox #The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman #The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma #The Shriveled Hand of Efoua #The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask #The Crown of Queen Nzinga #The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon #The Silk Sash of Múlàn #The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun #The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley #The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid #The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici #The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan #The Milk Bucket of Freydís #The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh #The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus #The Broken Wing of Icarus #The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl Season 3 (1995) #The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack #The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror #The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin #The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain #The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea #The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean #The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson #The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith #The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass #The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard #The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain #The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible #The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley #The Dried Apple Half of William Tell #The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein #The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain #The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh #The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu #The Broken Trident of Poseidon #The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis the First #The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak #The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen #The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King #The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb #The Melted Wax Head of Madame Tussaud #The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior #The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd #The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas #The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth #The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza ([https://archive.org/details/LegendsOfTheHiddenTempleJeweledScabbardOfSforza Found]) #The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie #The Ruby Earring of Benzibab #The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great Found Prize Plugs Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Game Shows Category:Partially Found Media